


You Fucking Love It

by ketchupeyes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, I hope, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, highschool, i need to sleep, idk - Freeform, in a bathroom stall, its great, korra and asami are super gay together and have sex, super unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupeyes/pseuds/ketchupeyes
Summary: Korra sends a text to Asami, and things get heated ;) this is exactly what you think it is





	

Korra paced back and forth in the big bathroom stall of her high school, staring at her phone, finger hovering over the send button. It was lunch time, so Asami was sure to have her phone out.

The unsent message read: _come to downstairs bathroom_

Korra bit her lip, closed her eyes, and pressed send.  
She peeked under the stalls to check and make sure they were empty.

See, Korra and Asami used to be a thing, kind of, once. Except, Korra was looking for something more than a body, and Asami wasn't. Things got weird between the two of them, but the chemistry never left. Korra looked back at her phone again. The little speech bubble with the three dots appeared on her phone screen, and Korra tapped her fingers in anticipation. She waited and waited, and nothing sent but the dots didn't disappear.

  
Korra distracted herself by going to her camera app and examining her face. She didn't wear makeup but she checked that her tied-back hair was in place and for any loose eyelashes or something of the sort. Then she looked down at her outfit. A pair of beat up blue converse, black jeans, and a navy womens US soccer jersey. Not too shabby.  
Finally her phone vibrated with a notification. It was from Asami. All her message said was “k”

Korra's heart then began to pound in her chest. She put her phone away and waited. Luckily the bathrooms were fairly close to the lunchroom, so within half a minute, Korra heard the door swing open. Korra bent down and peeked under the stall to make sure it was Asami. Black flats and tan ankles. That's her alright.  
“Korra?” Asami's voice said faintly.  
Korra stood up, opened the stall door, and grabed Asami by the shoulders. She yanked her into the stall and shoved the girl against the wall, head slamming hard. Asami's green eyes were wide with surprise, but she didn't make a sound. Korra took only a second to return her gaze before attacking.  
Korra didn't hold back. She leaned forward and pushed her lips against Asami's small mouth. Asami immediately responded, and opened her mouth slighly. Asami placed one of her hands on Korra's wasit and the other on her cheek, while Korra had one hand pressed to the stall behind Asami's head and the other grippng the back of her head.

The heat of the room magnified, and the two soon fell into a rhythm. Korra started to apply more pressure into Asami, shoving her into the wall roughly. Asami started to pant, and when Korra's mouth slid down to bite her neck, she let out a tiny breathy moan. “You fucking love this, don't you?” Korra said, scathingly. Asami could only nod her head. Her hand that had been at an appropriate waist-level had ventured lower and wrapped around to Korra's ass, where Asami gripped it tight.  
Korra grinned and wiggled her butt teasingly, and the two went back to heatedly making out. Asami was practically becoming one with the stall wall, so Korra held back a little and moved her hand that was pressing to the wall onto Asami's face, pushing away the dark strands of hair in her face and pushed the side of her thumb into Asami's mouth. Asami sucked on Korra's finger and then ran her tongue across Korra's front teeth which made the girl shiver hard. Korra pulled her mouth away to breathe, but kept Asami's face in a vice grip just centimeters away so Asami felt the heat of her breath.

“You love the adrenaline that comes with this. Not having any commitments, no strings attached. You're a fucking junkie.” Korra mumbled through her shaky breaths. Asami leaned forward and clasped Korra's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Korra's hand then began to slide down Asami's body, squeezing at her breasts, and then sliding lower. Korra's hand slid under the waistback of Asami's skirt. She rubbed at the front of Asami's underwear, and then pulled her hand out, deciding instead to have it under Asami's skirt and nestled between her thighs. She left it between there for a while, focusing instead on doing dirty things with their mouths.

Asami's mouth left Korra's and began peppering kisses down her face, chin, and neck. When Asami got to her shirt, she moved her hands to the bottom of the shirt and slid the thing off. Underneath, Korra had a flat chest and defined shoulders with a navy bra. Asami unclipped the back of it and threw the bra to the ground. Korra closed her eyes and let Asami caress her breasts, putting her mouth to her nipples, biting and sucking on them. Korra moved her hand that was between Asami's thighs up and down over and over again, stroking lighly until on an upstroke she rubbed Asami's panties. Asami let out a faint gasp and Korra didn't move her hand away. She began to stroke two of her fingers to and from, barely making contact, but just enough to make Asami's panting go two octaves higher.  
Eventually Korra just took both hands and grabbed Asami by the waist, carrying her to the box behind the toilet so she can sit. Asami raised her legs, her red skirt open like a flower, and Korra took off the black fabric between her legs fully. Asami's eyes were wide and she had one of Korra's hands in her mouth, where she sucked on Korra's fingers, getting them spit-soaked and wet. Korra pulled her hand away and onto Asami's pink inner flesh. She rubbed her dripping knuckle lightly over Asami, until her finger disappeared in her folds.

Asami was looking at the ceiling with her mouth still open, a line of spit trailiing all the way down to where Korra was getting busy. Korras fingers found Asami's pink nub, behind the wall of wet flesh, and moved her hand away. Asami whined in protest, until she felt Korra's hot mouth open against her. Asami's feet rested on Korra's back and Korra knelt infront of her. Korra's tongue came out and traced shapes into Asami, and everytime she rubbed the bud, she would get a twitch from Asami's fingers that were stuck in her hardly-tied-back hair.  
Korra continued to open-mouth eat Asami, falling again into a steady rhythm and finding a beat in the ins and outs of her tongue. Asami was panting loudly now, and they were getting faster and faster and-

The sound of the door opening made them both freeze. Footstpes echoed loudly and came all the way into the stall right next to theirs. Asami and Korra were completely frozen, except for Korra pulling her face away, strands of spit and fluid coming out of her mouth and underneath Asami's spread skirt.  
The sound of a zipper and other noises echoed through the silent room. The person luckily was fast and was washing their hands in a jiffy. They waited for the sound of the door to open and close... but it never came. Instead came the sound of a phone opening and feet not moving.

Fuck Korra thought.

She looked into Asami's eyes as the girl gulped. Slowly, very slowly, Korra leaned her head down, putting her face under Asami's skirt. Asami tried to shake her thigh in protest, but she couldn't really without making noise. Korra's tongue languidly made deep strokes, back and forth, her nose occasionally pressing in. Korra felt the raised bump becoming more and more defined.  
Korra leaned back and put her mouth to Asami's ear. Ever so quietly she mouthed with just the faintest of sound, “I'm going to bite your clit until you scream.”

Asami's face screwed shut, and Korra went back to work, facefirst. Sure enough. She located the clit once again and kept lapping at it.  
Luckily, the footsteps started again, and the door opened and shut and the person was gone.  
All of a sudden, Korra smiled and tightened her mouth against the clit, Asami let out a throaty gasp and her fingers dug into Korra's shoulders.

Korra sucked on the clit until Asami's entire pussy was red, and kept the relentless pace of her tongue going, even as Asami writhed and moaned louder and louder. Asami's nails dug in as hard as she cold and her hips tried to buck, but she only pushed her pussy farther into Korra. Korra moved her right hand next to her mouth and stuffed two fingers, her pointer and middle, far into Asami and got them in rhythm with her mouth. Asami looked like she wanted to explode, her damp eyes screwed shut, and her mouth wide open.

When Korra felt the moment was right she pushed her teeth into Asami and ever so lightly bit Asami's clit, keeping up the pounding of her fingers until Asami screamed, and her body arched. “Ah- ah- ah- ah-” Asami let out in line with Korra's now three pounding fingers. Asami's fingers raked across her back and held on tight, riding out her orgasm until she felt overy last drop and nearly collapsed. Korra placed her onto the floor and let out a dirty grin that Asami returned. "I fucking love you."


End file.
